Menjijikkan?
by majiseme
Summary: "Hei, apakah aku menjijikkan? Maksudku, jika aku jatuh hati padamu, apakah aku tergolong manusia yang menjijikkan? Jika iya, bolehkan aku menahan perasaan ini? Aku akan tetap melakukannya, walaupun dunia harus memusuhiku..." LeviXEren slight of Harem!Eren. chap3update!
1. Chapter 1

Kalau saja aku tidak beremu dengannya. Kalau saja aku tidak mengenalnya. Kalau saja aku tidak tertarik padanya. Kalau saja aku tidak… menyukainya. Hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Ya, tidak akan pernah.

**Menjijikkan?**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Hurt/Humor**

**OOC, Typos, AU**

Dunia mungkin akan menjadi lebih indah jika para Titan tidak pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Memang tidak ada yang tahu akan seperti apa dunia ini, tapi setidaknya bagi pemuda berambut cokelat bernama Eren Jaeger ini, dunia akan lebih menyenangkan. Ia juga merasa tidak cukup dengan sesuatu seperti sekarang ini.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Lance Corporal di Recon Corps ini, seorang komandan yang sangat dipatuhi dan di kagumi oleh anak buahnya—termasuk Eren sendiri, semuanya seolah berubah. Kekuatan, kehebatan, ke—tampanan, ke—kerenan, ke—dingin—an, dan semua ke-ke—annya itu dikagumi oleh Eren Jaeger.

Misi yang diberikan Commander Erwin Smith telah sukses di selesaikan dan kini dinding Rose terbebas dari para Titan yang maksain diri untuk masuk kedalam dinding. Menurut prediksi, Recon Corps akan beristirahat selama beberapa hari kedepan. Dengan kata lain, mereka tidak perlu keluar dinding untuk menghabisi para Titan dan ini membuat manusia berkacamata dengan rambut cokelat yang dikuncir tinggi—sebut saja Hanji Zoe, guling-gulingan di kandnag kuda, tempat Shallot si kuda pintar menetap.

Kekosongan ini di gunakan oleh pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu untuk mengkhayal banyak hal. Seperti makan yang banyak, main poker, PES 2013 dan semua hal semacam itu. tapi khayalannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok pria pendek dengan wibawa yang cetar mempesona.

Pria 'pendek'—tidak, pria itu memiliki ukuran tubuh—cukup tinggi—160cm, melangkah anggun dengan wajah datarnya. Eren segera bangkit dan beranjak menghampiri pria pendek berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu, "Heichou!" panggilnya.

Yang di panggil menoleh—namun tetap memasang wajah teflonnya.

"A-ah," seketika Eren tergugup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin saja ada kutunya, "se-selamat pagi…"

"Selamat pagi." Jawab sang Corporal datar, lalu lanjut melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berada di sudut dinding sana. Yang Eren ketahui, itu adalah ruangan pribadi doi.

"Tu-tunggu," sergah Eren cepat, membuat sang Corporal bertubuh pendek itu menoleh dengan _slow motion_. Eren kembali tergugup dan refleks menunduk.

"Apa?" tanya sang corporal yang dipanggil Levi itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Gawat, Eren sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa! Ia hanya refleks mengatakan hal bodoh seperti ini! Tidak, dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya memanggil, menyapa, tidak lebih!

Oh, ayolah. Kenapa Eren jadi banyak bicara sendiri begini?! Si pendek—Corporal mulia itu sudah menunggu disana!

Tanpa aba-aba, Levi berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Eren yang mematung karna masih sibuk mengurusi gejolak batinnya.

Ah, sial. Ia kehilangan kesempatan lagi…

.

.

.

Eren menggaruk kepalanya, lalu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi shonen jump yang baru saja di belinya di toko buku langganan Armin. Ia frustasi setelah membaca buku itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki bisa dengan mudahnya menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang di sukainya dengan…

Bukan itu!

"Eren, sudah waktunya makan siang." Sahut seorang gadis berambut hitam menghampiri Eren. "mau kuambilkan makananmu?"

"Ya, tolong ya." Jawab Eren tanpa menoleh, pura-pura kembali fokus ke manga shonen nya.

Seorang shota berambut kuning tertawa kecil, "Kamu tidak benar-benar membacanya kan, Eren?" tanya lelaki bernama Armin Arlert.

"Kampret, jelas aku baca ini." jawab Eren sinis.

"Ka-kampret?" Armin yang sedang duduk di hadapan Eren kini menggeser bangkunya, menjaga jarak dari lelaki di depannya. "memangnya apa yang kau baca?"

Eren menutup bukunya dan menatap tajam kearah Armin, membuat shota yang satu ini semakin mundur.

"A-apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Armin, bagaimana caranya menyatakan cinta?"

Hening.

"Eh?"

.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Gausah lebay!" seru Eren refleks berdiri, lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya. "aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi apa boleh buat."

Armin mengedipkan matanya. Perlahan ia ulurkan tangannya ke tangan Eren—bukan, ke benda yang sedang berada di tangan Eren, dan meraihnya.

"Apa-apaan?! Kembalikan jump ku!" seru Eren menarik buku yang tidak terlalu tebal itu dengan keras.

"Tunggu, Eren! Kau tidak seharusnya membaca ini!" sela Armin ikut menarik benda malang itu. Jujur saja, ia melakukan ini karna tidak ingin Eren kehilangan kepolosannya.

"Berikan padaku…!" geram Eren menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk merebut buku berharga itu.

"Jangan!"

"Kamu punya hak apa?!"

"Hak asuh! Eh—bukan itu maksudku!"

Eren semakin geram. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengntrol dirinya lagi. Ia dorong Armin sekuat tenaga dan menarik jump malang tersebut. Namun Armin tetap _keukeuh_, tidak semudah itu di taklukkan.

'Bruk!'

"A-ah…"

Eren sukses mendorong Armin, membuat si shota satu ini terbaring indah dibawahnya. Sebiji shonen jump yang sedang di perebutkan, masih digenggam erat di kedua tangan mereka.

Tidak tahu ada badai apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana, sumpah demi apapun, Armin tidak mengerti. Atas dasar apa gravitasi membuatnya seperti ini?! memang ia sedang berebut dengan Eren, tapi… tidak begini juga, kan?!

Armin gemetar dan menahan nafas ketika Eren melemaskan tubuhnya—terpaksa duduk diatas perutnya. Bukan berarti ia menahan nafas, memang sulit bernafas! Eren cukup berat untuk bertumpu diatas perutnya!

Sambil menyeringai, Eren merebut kembali shonen jump yang berada di genggaman Armin yang sudah melemas. Ia puas melihat wajah Armin yang ketakutan itu. dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, ia berkata, "Jump ini, aku ambil."

Armin tidak berkutik. Bukan karna ia takut atau semacamnya. Tapi memang benar ia takut! Apakah Eren tidak menyadari apa yang sedang di lakukannya?! Teman dekatnya ini berada diatasnya! Duduk indah diatas perutnya dengan posisi ambigay! Armin menahan nafas ketika Eren menggesekkan bokongnya di perut Armin sesaat sebelum ia beranjak. Armin sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sial, ia membuka kartu Uke sejatinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara dingin nan merdu terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Armin. Gadis berambut hitam menunjukkan sosok kemunculannya dengan membawa senampan sup panas yang mungkin saja akan di gunakannya untuk mengguyur dirinya dan Eren. Sepasang sayap yang pertamanya ia bayangkan akan berada di punggung gadis itu, kini berganti menjadi sebuah api membara yang mengelilingi tubuh gadis itu. Rambut gadis itu berubah warna menjadi kuning dan terangkat keatas, layaknya super saiya.

Tidak, itu salah.

"Si-sial, apa yang Eren dan Armin lakukan? Hatiku tiba-tiba bergejolak…" gumamnya dengan wajah merona merah.

Dan saat itu pula diketahui bahwa Mikasa Ackerman adalah seorang fujoshi.

.

.

.

"UAPAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Lebay!"

Jean masih histeris ketika mendengar gosip yang sedang beredar di kalangan Recon Corps. Ia tidak percaya, Eren melakukan hal sehina itu pada Armin! Apakah Eren ingin merenggut kepolosan Armin? Sial Eren!

"Mau kemana, Jean?" tanya lelaki botak yang di ketahui bernama Connie Springer.

Lelaki berwajah kotak lonjong itu mendengus, "Mencari Eren!"

"Mau diapain?" tanya Connie lagi.

"Makan," jawab Jean seraya berlalu.

Di sudut dinding, Mikasa menggigit kukunya sambil menunduk. Wajahnya lagi-lagi merona merah. Ia telah salah mengartikan 'makan' yang dimaksud oleh Jean Kircshtein.

.

Selanjutnya adalah, bagaimana dengan perasaan Armin, apa yang akan di lakukan Jean serta Corporal tampan bertubuh indah mempesona, Levi—adalah rahasia X))

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

"Ini bukan shonen jump! Ini shonen ai!"

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Kamu bodoh atau sok polos, sih?!"

**Menjijikkan? Chap 2**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Hurt/Comedy**

**OOC, Typos, semi-AU**

"Maaf mengganggu anda…" gumam pemuda berambut cokelat seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia meremas sebuah buku di kedua tangannya. "i-ini tentang buku yang anda rekomendasikan…"

Dihadapannya, corporal bertubuh sedikit tinggi terdiam, masih menunggu ucapan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"A-aku meminjam kartu member milik Armin untuk membelinya. Sengaja, supaya dapet diskon…" gumam Eren lagi, wajahnya kini merona merah. Entah apa penyebabnya, apakah kartu member atau orang di depannya.

Karna kelamaan, Levi terpaksa menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, menunggu ucapan pemuda yang terlalu bertele-tele ini. Jujur saja, ia kesal nungguinnya.

"La-lalu aku membaca isinya… ya, menarik sih…" kini Eren menggaruk kepalanya, bukan karna takut ada kutu, tapi karna tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Langsung saja, Eren. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang jump itu?" dengus sang corporal dengan wajah datar.

"A-ah, itu…" Eren segera menoleh kearah sang corporal, membiarkan wajahnya yang merona dipamerkan ke orang yang—uhuk—di'itu'kannya. "Kenapa ceritanya tentang hubungan cowok dan co—"

"EREN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA AR—"

'BRUK!'

Sepasang insan tersebut menoleh pada sebuah kejutan suara yang diikuti dengan suara benturan yang cukup ganas. Levi hanya menatap seorang manusia yang terbaring indah di lantai tersebut, sedangkan Eren beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Ada seseorang yang cemas disana, berharap agar Eren tidak modus dengan pemuda berwajah kotak lonjong yang terbaring indah mempesona disana.

"Urus dia, Eren. Awas kau macam-macam,"

Eren melongo ketika mendapati corporal tercintanya beranjak dari sana—pergi meninggalkannya berdua dengan Jean. Kemudian Eren celingukan, mencari penyebab lelaki ini terbentur keras yang membuatnya mengeluarkan air liur dan menampilkan sepasang mata yang memutih.

Oh, kulit pisang yang tadi dilemparkannya menempel di sepatu Jean.

_Maafkan aku, Jean. _

Eren tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada si Jean ini. ia memukul-mukulkan wajah Jean, berharap agar lelaki itu bangun. Tapi tidak juga. "Tidak, Jean. Jangan mati…" gumamnya nangis bombay.

"Sialan kau, aku belum mati."

Jengjeng.

Eren membuka matanya, baru saja ia memanjatkan doa pada yang maha kuasa agar amal dan ibadah Jean diterima di sisiNya.

"JAWAB AKU, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ARMIN? KENAPA KAU MENINDIHNYA?!"

"Oh, itu mah udah biasa," jawab Eren seraya mengibaskan telapak tangannya.

"APANYA YANG UDAH BIASA?! ASTAGAY!" serunya sarkatis. Kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya, "JAUHKAN WAJAHMU! JANGAN ADA DIATAS KEPALAKU!"

Eren langsung mundur—menarik pahanya yang sedari tadi memangku kepala Jean—memaksa kepala lonjong itu untuk terbentur sekali lagi. "Jean, kamu lagi PMS ya? Emosian banget…" keluh Eren manyun. Sengaja, supaya dibilang imut.

"PMS MUKAMU!" bentak Jean seraya bangun dari baringannya, "aduh…" lenguhnya refleks memijat kepalanya.

"Oh, iya. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Aku mau ketemu corporal. Cepet sembuh ya, Jean," ucap Eren beranjak.

'grep!'

Jean menarik lengan Eren, memaksanya agar tidak pergi. Seolah angin sejuk menghembuskan daun-daun merah jambu, diiringi backsound yang membuat adegan itu tampak seperti sinetron gratisan.

"Coba lihat bukunya,"

Eren mengernyit, lalu menyodorkan jump kesayangannya itu pada Jean. Langsung saja Jean membolak-balikkan halamannya. Eren perhatikan ekspresi lelaki itu.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" bentaknya lagi.

"Shonen Jump." Jawab Eren sekenanya.

"INI BUKAN SHONEN JUMP! INI SHONEN AI—!"

Eren terdiam. Jean terdiam. Angin terdiam. Sang shonen jump—ai terdiam. Semuanya terdiam. Seketika hening.

Eren menggerakan tangannya, meraih shonen jumpnya dari pegangan Jean. "Oh pantesan…" gumamnya.

Jean tidak berkutik ketika Eren meraih sebiji buku yang baginya terlarang itu. Di ruangan ini—ruangan sepi dan kosong yang hanya ada mereka berdua, atas panduan shonen ai yang baru saja dibaca sekilas olehnya, dipadu dengan wajah manis Eren yang sangat hot—TIDAK!

"Pantesan adegannya cowok dan cowok. Apa rasanya, ya?" tanya Eren mencubit dagunya.

Jean masih greget ditempatnya. Ini orang bodoh atau sok polos sih?! Atau memang polos?! Ah, ia punya ide. Jean langsung saja menyeringai, "Kau penasaran?"

Eren menoleh, "Iya sih, tapi…"

Jean langsung menarik tangan Eren dengan kencang, memaksanya jatuh. Buku tersebut terbang indah, sedangkan Eren terjatuh anggun.

Eren mengerang kesakitan, ia terpaksa membaringkan tubuhnya diatas lantai karna dengan posisi itu, ia bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

Jean menghentikan langkahnya diantara kaki Eren. Tidak, ia lanjut melangkah—hingga tubuh Eren berada diantara kedua kakinya.

"He-hei…!" Eren ingin berontak, tapi ia kurungkan niatnya. Wajahnya dipaksa merona merah, malu akan posisinya.

"Apa?" tanya Jean menatapnya dalam. "kau selalu berada di posisi atas, makanya kau tidak tahu rasanya dibawah!" seru Jean. Jujur saja, ia sedang membicarakan Armin. Bukan berarti ia menikmatinya, bukan.

Lelaki berwajah kotak lonjong itu menurunkan tubuhnya, duduk diatas uhukperutuhuk Eren, membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu menahan nafasnya. "Akan kubut kau mengerti perasaan 'dibawah'!" seru Jean.

"Ja-jangan!" sela Eren cepat. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya—menggunakan lengannya untuk menutup tampilan wajahnya yang merona merah. "Ah, terserahlah!" katanya pasrah.

Jean terdiam. Kemudian ia gerakkan tangannya kearah kerah kemeja Eren—dan menariknya, "KENAPA TIDAK MELAWAN, BODOH?!" bentaknya sembari beranjak. "ah sudahlah," lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan tubuh Eren yang seharusnya sudah siap disana. Lelaki itu membungkuk, memungut jump milik Eren dan membawanya, "aku pinjam,"

Oh, rupanya Jean juga mau belajar shonen ai.

Dan kini terbukti bahwa Eren adalah Uke.

"Bukan! Aku melakukannya karna di jump itu si tokoh utama pasrah saat temannya menindihnya!" dengus Eren alasan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ia bangun dan beranjak. Eren duduk ditengah ruangan kosong itu dalam diam. Ia merenungkan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Oh, jadi itu rasanya dibawah. Rasanya ia mengerti perasaan Armin.

"Eren?"

Suara merdu memecah keheningan. Eren menoleh, mendapati sesosok gadis cantik memasuki ruangan dengan wajah menunduk. "Ah, Mikasa. Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak…" jawab sang gadis gugup. Wajahnya merona merah. Eren tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya semua orang bisa menebak apa yang baru saja dilakukan Mikasa barusan.

.

.

.

"Skakmat!"

Lelaki dengan kepala indah melompat girang. Ia baru saja memenangkan olahraga yang paling berat, catur. Bukan, ia baru saja memenangkan permainan catur melawan Jean. Biasanya, dia itu kalah terus. Tapi tumben-tumbenan kali ini Connie menang.

Walaupun baru saja kalah, Jean tetap tenang. Dia tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan ia dengan mudahnya menerima kekalahannya. Lelaki dengan notabene yang gamau kalah itu, kini menurut setelah menamatkan bacaan shonen ai yang ia pinjam dari Eren.

"Jean pasti sedang tidak fokus. Hari ini dia banyak baca buku sih…" ucap Armin yang tampak membela Jean.

"Bukan itu! ini semua bukti bahwa aku lebih hebat dari Jean!" seru Connie gamau kalah.

"Armin," panggil Jean dengan mimic wajah serius. "aku mau bicara sesuatu,"

"E-eh? I-iya…"

"Hei jangan abaikan aku dong!" rengek Connie.

.

.

.

"Kamu tahu tentang jump ini?" tanya Jean to the point.

"E-eh?! Itu kan yang dibaca Eren tempo waktu lalu!" Armin menunjukkan kepanikannya. "sebaiknya jangan baca itu, Jean!" sergah Armin mengangkat tangannya, berusaha meraih jump yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya. Sekali lagi Armin melakukan ini karna ia tidak ingin jump tersebut merenggut kepolosan temannya.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa isinya?" tanya Jean lagi, semakin mengangkat tinggi jump tersebut.

Armin menyerah. "Secara garis besar sih, iya…"

Jean balas menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau dicoba?"

Hening.

"Kita beri pelajaran pada Eren." Ujar Jean membuat rencananya. "aku kesal dengan si bodoh itu. Armin, kau mau membantuku, kan? Kita ikuti saja adegan yang ada di jump ini."

**-tbc-**

TIDAK, TIDAK! TOLONG HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! /terbaring anggun/ #salah

**Saint-Chimaira** : Hai #udahgituaja #heh! Makasih udah review yaa. Jujur aja, saya sendiri gatau kenapa bisa bikin Armin ditindih XD saya juga bingung ini cerita mau dibawa kemana #jengjeng

**Fvvn **: halooo author terhormat~ saya juga suka JeanEren, makanya dibikin harem!eren XD sebenernya saya gatau yang dimaksud AU itu apaan, maklum masih newbie X)) tapi kalo diperhatiin dari fic fic yang saya baca sebelumnya, rasanya saya tau AU itu apaan. #okesip

**Yuzuru** : bener kok Eren polos! XD dia gak ada maksud apa-apa nindihin si Armin. Hahaha

**Sessho ryu, Sapi-loverzz, Azure'czar** : Oke ini lanjut! Keep reading and review ya~ #plak


	3. Chapter 3

"Jangan, nanti ada yang liat kita."

"Kamu serius mau melakukan ini?"

"Iya, liat mumpung dia lagi lengah. Kita serang langsung!"

**Menjijikkan? Chap 2**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Hurt/Comedy**

**OOC, Typos, semi-AU**

Derap langkah kaki menggema di ruang kosong didalam gedung tersebut. Eren celingukan sambil sesekali menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan saputangan pemberian Mikasa, sesaat setelah mereka berpisah. Saputangan itu untuk mencegah debu masuk ke lubang hidung Eren, begitulah kata gadis yang overprotek pada pemuda polos berambut cokelat itu.

Tidak, kepolosan ini dalam tahap perenggutan. Saat ini Eren sedang mencari Levi untuk meminta penjelasan isi dari shonen jump yang cukup membuatnya penasaran. Pertanyaannya adalah, untuk apa Levi merekomendasikannya buku yang berisi humu tersebut. Untung ratingnya bukan delapan belas plus.

Eren terbatuk dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan kosong tersebut. Lagipula, mana mau corporal pendek tercintanya itu berada di ruangan penuh debu. Yang ada dirinya malah disuruh ngepelin ruangan itu sampai kinclong.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Eren?

Eren menoleh ke belakang dengan slow motion.

"Ini sudah larut, waktunya tidur.

Eren cengengesan tanpa sebab. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik kemejanya—terpaksa ditaruh didalam, takut ketauan orang lain. BUKAN! Terpaksa, supaya gak ketauan Jean. Saat berebut buku berisi shonen ai dari Jean, Eren sengaja memasukkan buku tersebut kedalam itunya, supaya Jean gak perlu merogohnya sampai kedalam. Dan jadilah buku itu selamat dari peminjam paksa.

"Kupikir buku ini berisi cerita semacam petualangan atau..."

"Covernya memang shonen jump, tapi isinya shonen ai. Kamu tidak boleh tertipu oleh cover, Eren."

Corporal tercintanya langsung menjawab dengan wajah sedatar tembok.

Eren seharusnya merenungi kesalahannya. Namun kenyataannya tidak begitu. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu masih menatapdalam sang corporal berbalut kemeja putih dengan lengan yang digulung serta wajahnya ditutupi dengan kain berwarna putih. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah benda kokoh yang disebut kemoceng.

Eren meneguk ludah.

"Apa?" tanya corporal mengernyit. Padahal dalam hatinya dia malu ditatap terus.

Eren mengerjap, "Ti-tidak!" serunya refleks. "i-ini... tentang buku yang anda rekomedasikan..."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, Eren."

"Y-ya... maksud saya..." Eren menghembuskan nafas berat. "Saya tidak mengerti kenapa..." seketika Eren menghentikan pembicaraannya. Tidak mungkin ia minta penjelasan tenting adegan-adegan yang ada didalam buku itu, kan? Jaga imej. Dia sedang bersama cowok sekarang ini. Terlebih lagi dia sendiri cowok, walaupun agak manis sedikit.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin aku menjelaskan isi buku itu?"

Eren tersentak.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu serius mau melakukannya?" tanya si shota berambut kuning mengerutkan dahi. "Dia lagi berduaan sama heichou,"

"Jelaslah. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu tentang jump yang dia umpetin didalem itunya, itu?" dengus Jean menggeser sedikit kepalanya. Ya, mereka berdua sedang dalam proses mengintip ke ruangan kosong yang penuh debu.

Armin menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak yakin akan ikut mengerjai sahabatnya itu karna ajakan Jean. Apa boleh buat, kan? Jean mengancam akan memeraktekkan adegan jump itu pada dirinya. Karna takut keperawanannya diambil alih, Armin mengiyakannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Tadi aku baca sekilas sesaat sebelum Eren merebut jump nya. Itu adegannya bener-bener cowok dan cowok."

Wajarlah, batin Armin. Dia tahu itu, karna pernah membaca—sedikit waktu di toko buku dua hari yang lalu. Bukan karna dia tertarik sama buku itu, bukan.

Jean tersentak setelah lama mengintip adegan dua cowok yang berada di ruang kosong itu. Menyadarinya, Armin ikut-ikutan menongolkan kepalanya, kepo. Kemudian lelaki berwajah kotak lonjong itu memalingkan wajahnya, mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar percakapan dua insan di ruang kosong tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"E-EEEHHH?!"

Eren histeris seketika mendengar ucapan corporal pendeknya. Ia berkali-kali mengedipkan mata—bukan karna genit—tapi karna tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang corporal pendeknya.

"Kau mungkin merasa asing dengan cerita itu," ujar Levi membuka pembicaraan. Ia menuju sudut dinding—mengibaskan kemocengnya sedikit pada dinding tersebut, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya seraya berpangku tangan. "Tapi itulah yang lagi ngetren di kalangan fujo belakangan ini." lanjutnya.

Eren tidak pernah tahu bahwa corporalnya update juga soal tren-trenan.

"Memang terlihat aneh dan tentu saja dilarang." ujar Corporal lagi.

Eren memajukan langkahnya, menghampiri Levi lebih dekat.

"Tapi sulit dipisahkan jika mereka sudah saling mencintai. Siapa dan apapun pasangan itu, jika sudah memiliki perasaan yang sama—"

Levi menghentikan ucapannya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu sudah menempelkan salah satu telapak tangannya di dinding tempat Levi bersandar. Ia menatap malu wajah corporal yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"—Apa yang kau lakukan, Eren?" tanya corporal out of topic.

Kini kepala Levi sudah berada diantara kedua tangan Eren yang menempel di dinding. Sedangkan Eren sendiri, menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan nafsu—untuk tidak menyerang corporal yang lebih pendek darinya.

Hening.

Menyadari corporalnya tidak protes, Eren mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian dengan mata dan kepercayaan diri yang di mantap-mantapkan, ia berujar, "Aku tahu ini menjijikkan..."

Levi masih diam, menunggu lanjutannya.

"Maksudku, jika aku jatuh hati padamu, apakah... menjijikkan?" lanjut Eren, dengan suara dan tubuh yang bergetar. "Aku... tidak peduli walau dunia harus memusuhiku sekalipun..."

Levi terdiam.

Hening.

Kemudian, corporal pendek itu meraih kerah baju Eren dengan kasar, menarik paksa dirinya untuk—

.

.

.

.

Jean memutuskan untuk berbalik. Ia kesal, tentu saja kesal. Ia bahkan berpikir untuk melampiaskan semuanya. Mungkin pelampiasannya akan sedikit mirip dengan shonen ai yang ada di jump itu. Tapi kepada siapa ia akan melampiaskannya? Armin, boleh juga.

**~owari~**

Thanks for RnR~ XD


End file.
